


Neglected

by akibintin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akibintin/pseuds/akibintin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of someone who admires the other silently. In a camera. The story behind "waiting" that end up miserable. For him, pathetic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neglected

**Author's Note:**

> Midorima's point of view.

Went through four seasons was not a short time. This four seasons was not time which easily would be forgotten. I wasted my time for two seasons to got pictures of you and two seasons waiting for you. Please don’t assume me as a coward. Who only could admire you quietly from behind my camera during these beautiful, precious seasons.

First time, in the autumn which would be full of colorful leaves. My eyes lied on someone with a big laugh in the midst of a crowd of young children in the park. Under the leaves were falling like rainfall you indirectly forced me to lift my camera up, pressed the shutter few times in silent, then admired your figure that caught in my lens. I didn't draw any curve on my lips, that was true, but the fullness in my chest summed up everything.

"Takao _nii-san_. Please, carry me up~"

"My, my..." You laughed wholeheartedly. "Shota want to be carried too? Alright, alright."

You carried the little boy with such painful look which I was sure you drew it playfully. You looked so happy. Lifted the tiny little boy up in the air. Spun him few times with a cheerful laugh and spoiled other children's cries.

Without my self-awareness, I redirected my camera towards you, focusing itself at the smiling face. Few more times until I heard you said,

"Ah, sorry kids. _Oniisan_ must go now."

And their response of disappointment made you put such uneasy look. But you walked away anyway before turned around to wave at them.

Got it.

I caught you again. I didn’t want to throw that opportunity to catch a picturesque masterpiece; a cheerful smile and a pair of rosy cheeks.

* * *

I kept chasing you. Two first weeks we met involuntarily and the last two weeks I followed you deliberately.

Until the winter, I saw you sat alone in a pretty quiet city park. It was past eleven when I glanced at my wristwatch.

You fell into silence there, looked at the dark sky, let the snowflakes landed on your face.

What did I do? Of course, took your pictures like a pervert. You've lifted up your hands, it looked like you tried to catch the snow up. Under the garden lamp you were shining alone.

I zoomed in, closer only to see a red nose and slightly parted lips with thin smoke escaped from the between.

I pressed the shutter.

I saw your lips moved slightly. In quiet park, I heard something. You were humming into a song.

I pointed up my camera once again, when your lips moved again, few snowflakes landed on the tip of your nose, you chuckled quietly.

Suddenly you closed your eyes, your hands limp down to the sides of your body as if they lose their strength. I almost went off from my place. I thought there was something wrong with you, but no, you're still singing.e

Weakened voice, slowly disappeared when the night breeze was blowing. And I knew, at that time I should to stop my actions and ran towards you. My mind clouded with panic and fear, along with the blurry surrounding I saw nothing but you kept silent, no words came out again nor any voice.

* * *

The next two seasons, I spent my time waiting for you.

Those gray orbs that made me fell in a warm and happiness-filled gaze between the autumn leaves at that time, that made me cursed myself between the chilled winter night.

Until I was sure that those eyes would be always stay closed, would never emit a bright, happy and cheerful light again. And no more object that I took from my camera for two seasons. It was lying on the table in my room with the pile of your photos.

No more Takao Kazunari.


End file.
